Just A Random Twist of Fate
by Animalluver
Summary: At a legendary meeting, Uxie finds someone she never would have guessed who loved her. One-shot. SomniaShipping!


**My first one-shot. Oh, how fun! Short, however.**

_One more billion years, _thought the legendary being of wisdom, Uxie. She sat on the chair, swinging her tiny legs back and forth. Uxie was fifteen billion years old, which, in legendary years, would make her fifteen. She remembered the time she was twelve. When she and Mew were so young. Playing, talking, never thinking about growing up.

Phione, age three, giggled at a children's book she was reading. Phione was Manaphy's daughter.

Mew sat on the chair, twiddling his thumbs. Years ago, he would have been blowing up a building, or setting off bombs. Mew was said to the ancestor of all Pokemon. That is true, of course. Being older and all, they had more responsibilities to tend to, meaning seeing each other wasn't often, at all.

Jirachi had his head slammed on a table, tapping it like a drum.

"So, I'm bored," said Mew. His voice deepened from before, which shocked Uxie and Jirachi.

"We have to wait for the meeting to be over," Uxie replied, sighing. Her voice wasn't as high pitched, and became more lady-like.

Every billion years, the legendaries, sixteen and older, would gather at an abandoned building, which would be fixed up by Arceus. Now, she heard stories that it had a very long table, and each would sit, talking about everything for a few hours. Uxie pursed her lips in temptation.

Jirachi looked up. "You're anticipating the day you can go in too, huh?"

Uxie nodded. Mew sat up and stretched. "You know," he said, bending his neck, "I'm gonna use the pot. May be a while, so uh, later."

Phione looked up from her book, raising her arms to be picked up. The Jr. Sea Goddess loved being picked up by anyone. With Mew, that was her favorite.

He sighed, and picked her up. "Alright," he said, patting her back, "come on."

Jirachi watched Mew enter the shiny white bathroom with Phione in his hands. He squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable about the fact that he's alone with... a _girl._

Uxie swung her legs faster. She never talked with Jirachi much. Of course, she didn't think he was a jerk, it's just... he never talked to her. The wisdom stared at him, which, lucky for her, wouldn't be seen considering her eyes were closed. Uxie used her psychic abilities to see things. She kept it a secret, just so it could confuse the other Pokemon. Even Arceus didn't know how she could see.

Jirachi looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He grew quite a bit for some reason or another. Not huge like Arceus, thank him, but just a few inches maybe.

"Uh, so..." he trailed off. "What's it like being smart. Not, you know, normal smart, just... really smart."

Uxie shrugged. "I don't know. You feel just like anything else, I guess. Just brighter."

"Does your head get heavier?" Jirachi asked.

"I bed your pardon?"

He facepalmed in embarrassment. "Oh! No! I didn't mean it like _that_, I mean, ugh..."

Uxie looked away. "Ugh, huh? Well, at least my 'big head' had brains in it."

He floated up. "Gah! Uxie! I never said you have a big head!"

She moved across the room, away from him. "It sounded like it," Uxie mumbled, making a few flowers levitate.

Jirachi sat down again, placing his hands on his head, shaking it. What a major slip up. He felt ashamed. Now Uxie hates him for a feux pas. This is the worst day of his life.

"Uxie? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honest," he begged her, a pleading look in his black eyes.

Uxie remained silent.

"And I'm sorry that I never talked to you before. Please, forgive me!"

She looked up, smiling a little. "No, I'm sorry. I should of maybe talked to you better. I mean, I rarely see you..." She trailed off.

"Talking to anyone?" Jirachi finished, sighing. "I know."

"And the ladies love you!" Uxie continued. "They say you're cute, charming, nice, but you never talk to them."

There was an awkward silence.

"Because I was saving myself for the perfect woman."

Uxie paled. She felt sick in the stomach, but she thought who could possibly be it. _Celebi. No, no... Cresselia? Not even! Latias? Can't be... _

"Uxie?"

She looked up, feeling horrible, but she forced a happy tone. "Yes, Jirachi?"

"It's you."

Uxie gasped. Her? Could it be true? He never talked to her. Was it a joke? "M-me? Really?"

Jirachi cleared his throat, squirming a little. "I never talked to you because I thought you wouldn't like me. You're so grown up. You're... a lady."

Uxie floated to where Jirachi was, and held his hand, beaming. "I never thought that this would happen. Jirachi... I love you too."

Together they sat, holding hands. She met his forehead, smiling. "I love you Jirachi," She said.

"I love you too Uxie." He said.

Mew came out, rubbing his head. "Eh? When did you two like each other?"

Uxie looked at Mew and giggled. "Just a... random twist of fate!"

The doors opened and the legendaries walked out, chattering and laughing. "Hey little sis," Mesprit greeted. "Sorry about the kiddy room in here. Azelf told me to take ya home. You ready?"

Uxie looked back at Jirachi and smiled wider. "No thanks, I think Jirachi will walk me."

Mesprit shrugged. "Whatever."

Taking Jirachi's arm, they floated away.


End file.
